The Rider Rebellion
by Rowan Cousland
Summary: (ON HIATUS!) John Conner falls in battle, and appoints 18 year old Alex Rider as the rebellion's next leader. But what happens in to Alex in the modern day when Skynet is now targeting him, and a mysterious girl claims to be his protector? Alex/Cameron
1. The Fall of a Hero

The Rider Rebellion

An Alex Rider/Terminator crossover

* * *

_**A/N: Alright, so for this fan fic, there will be a slight tweak in the time frame. The last Alex Rider book took place in 2010, but I'm pushing it back a year to 2009, just to make things a little bit easier. I hope you enjoy!**_

_**Rated T for language and violence. Nothing we don't see in any video games.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Chapter One

The Fall of a Hero

**_Date: March 10, 2012_**

"Rider! Get your ass in there! Conner needs help!" a soldier shouted

18 year old Alex Rider wiped sweat from his brow, and brought up his gun. The machines were getting harder to take down every day now. Skynet was growing stronger.

"Rider!" the same soldier shouted. "Didn't you hear me! Conner is getting surrounded out there!"

Alex looked ahead and saw the resistance leader, John Conner, surrounded by seven of Skynet's machines. He ran forward, shooting down any of them that got in his way. "John, hang in there!" Alex shouted, joining his friend in the heat of battle.

"'Bout time, Rider." John said. Even when they weren't in battle, John was still on the last name basis with Alex. The fact that they were friends, practically brothers, showed despite the attempts to hide it.

"These damn things just don't want to go down." Alex said, fighting back harder. The seemed to multiply with each one they destroyed.

Alex suddenly heard a grunt of pain behind him. He spun around to see John falling to his knees. Alex's eyes widened in fear. Anger welled up in his chest. He brought up his gun again, and single handedly beat down the rest of the machines.

He then got down and helped John up. Blood covered his chest, and rubbed off on to Alex's hands. "Hang in there, John. I'm getting you out of here."

With John leaning on his shoulder, he quickly made his way back to the helicopter that brought them to their fight. Other soldiers covered Alex, fighting any machines that pursued him.

"Cameron!" Alex screamed once they'd reached the helicopter. "Cameron, I need help!"

A girl who looked to be seventeen with wavy brown hair stepped out of the helicopter. She ran over and took John from Alex. "What happened." She said.

"We were overwhelmed Cam. Those damn machines got him."

"Cameron…" John said. His voice was full of pain.

Cameron shushed him. "Save it for later, John. I need to check the wound."

She brought him into the helicopter, and laid him down on some blankets. John hissed in pain.

She then removed the top half of his armor, exposing four bullet wounds in his chest. Cameron bit her lip, thinking. "Alex, get me some bandages. He got hit badly."

Alex looked through his pack and found what she wanted. He tossed them to her, and she began to wrap up the wound.

"Alex." John said. It was the first time he'd ever called him by his first name.

Alex knelt down next to him. "Yes?"

"Alex, if I don't make it…. I…. I want you to take over the resistance."

"You're going to make it John. Don't worry about it." Alex insisted.

John smiled slightly, but the increase in pain turned it into a grimace. "But if I don't, I need you to promise me you won't let the resistance fall. Don't let Skynet win."

"I promise. But I won't need to. You're going to make it."

"Alex." Cameron said. "I need to talk to you for a moment."

Cameron walked outside, and Alex followed. "Alex, he's not going to make it. Those bullets did some serious damage to him."

"How can you say that!" Alex shouted.

"Because it's true." Cameron said, calmly. "Alex, I'm sorry. But he won't make it. I'd say he's got at least five minutes left."

Alex turned away from her, and got back in the helicopter. John was breathing slowly, each breath containing a slight wheeze.

"John…" Alex said. "It's been an honor to fight with you."

"Same here Rider." John wheezed, going back to the last name basis. "You're a damn good soldier, and the rebellion needs someone like you to lead them."

Alex nodded. "Thank you, John… I'll do my best."

"I know you will." John coughed slightly. "Bring Skynet down, Alex. Show those bastards that we will not back down."

With that said, John closed his eyes.

With everything said that was needed, John Conner had died.

Alex bowed his head. "Rest in peace, brother."

Cameron came up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Alex."

"Check and see how everyone else is doing out there." Alex said, lifting his head. "If we're doing well, tell them to keep fighting. If not, call a retreat."

Cameron nodded, and stepped outside.

And with that, Alex Rider had made his first command as leader of the Human resistance.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope you all liked the first chapter of this! Remember, reviews make the world go round!**_


	2. Exchange Students and Explosions

Chapter Two

Exchange Students and Explosions

**_Date: March 10, 2009_**

"Hey Alex, did you hear about the exchange students?"

15 Year Old Alex Rider snapped out of his thoughts, and looked at his friend, Tom Harris. "Huh?"

"Didn't you hear me? There are two students from America coming in today. One girl and one boy."

"We get exchange students all the time, Tom." Alex said. "What's the big deal this time? It's just a gossip starter here."

"We'll I heard some of the guys on the football team say the girl was kind of cute…"

Alex rolled his eyes at that.

"But that's not the interesting part." Tom argued. "The girl was also said to have had a criminal background or something."

"Like I said, it's all gossip." Alex turned around in his seat to face the front of the class. It was still two minutes before class started, so students were up and chatting amongst each other. Not many of them would even give Alex the time of day anymore.

"Alright class, settle down now." Their English teacher, Ms. Sanders said. "We're having two new students come into class today. I'd like you all to treat them with the upmost kindness and respect."

With that said, the door to the class room opened, and two people, one boy and one girl, walked in.

The boy was about six feet tall, had dark hair, and metallic blue eyes. He wore the Brookland school uniform and carried a black backpack over his shoulder.

The girl was five and a half feet tall, had brown hair that had a slight wave to it that came down to her shoulders, brown eyes, wore the same uniform, and carrier a brown messenger bag. The girl seemed to give the boy a very hostile look.

No one else but Alex seemed to notice.

"Class, these are our exchange students, Austin Blake," Ms. Sanders gestured towards the boy. "And this is Cameron Reese." That was the girl. "Help them around the school if the need it. Austin, why don't you take a seat near the back, and Cameron…? Hmmm…." She scanned the class, looking for empty desks. "Cameron, why don't you take a seat over there?"

She pointed at the empty desk that was in front of Tom, and right next to Alex. Cameron nodded, and casually walked over to the empty desk.

"Alright class, take out your copies of 'The Odyssey.' And let's see if we can get a bit farther in the book than the other classes, shall we?"

The rest of the class obeyed without a single groan of protest. Cameron looked through her book bag, trying to find the book Ms. Sanders had said to bring out. She then tried looking in the desk. But she found nothing. She was about to raise her hand, when suddenly, a copy of the book slid onto her desk.

She looked up and saw that it was Alex who had handed it to her. She looked at him, puzzled.

"I've already read this part." Alex said. "I don't really need it at this point."

Cameron nodded. "Thank you…. Um…"

"Alex." He said. "Alex Rider."

She'd already known that. Just by looking at him for a second, Cameron had pulled up everything she needed to know about him. His age, birth date, his blood type. Everything she needed to know, and some things that were completely useless to her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex. Thank you for the book."

Alex gave her a small smile. "No problem."

She looked away from him, and opened the book. She didn't even seem to be reading it.

There was definitely something different about this girl. She seemed stressed and determined about something. Her body seemed rigid. Alex wondered why.

As class dragged on, he noticed a couple times that she would glance at that Austin kid. Her eyes held hostility and hatred towards him. Alex would glance in the same direction, and notice the kid staring at him.

But before he could even think of what to say, the bell for lunch rang. Cameron handed Alex back his book, and walked out of class.

Alex slid the book into his pack, and headed towards his locker. Tom was ahead of him, trying to talk to Cameron.

"So, Cameron, since your new and all, you might need some help getting around school." Tom said.

"Actually, I don't. All my classes are in the same area, so it will be easy to navigate. Thank you though." Cameron said, keeping her eyes to the floor. She was walking at a fast pace, like she was in a hurry.

"Oh." Tom said, disappointed. "Well, would you like to sit with me and Alex at lunch?"

Cameron stopped, and looked at him. She looked behind her, and saw Alex.

"You don't mind, do you Alex?" Tom asked him.

Alex shook his head. "No, not at all."

Cameron gave a small smile at that. But it quickly went away when Austin walked down the hall ahead of them. When he was gone, Cameron started walking again.

Alex walked up next to her. "Do you not like him or something?"

"Huh?" Cameron asked, looking up at him.

"That Austin kid, do you hate him or something?"

Cameron glared in the direction Austin had walked. "You could say that."

Tom had quickly changed the subject, and Cameron's eyes trailer back down to the floor. She looked even tenser than before.

When they sat down at the lunch table, Tom and Alex both pulled out their lunches from their backpacks. Cameron reached into hers and pulled out a granola bar.

She scanned the room, checking to see when "Austin" had gone to. Nothing came up.

"So Cameron," Tom said, breaking her concentration. "Where did you move here from?"

Cameron blinked. "California."

"That's cool. What's it like there?"

"It's nice in the summer time." Cameron said, still looking around. She was beginning to pick up something.

Alex looked at her, noticing she was becoming even more on edge. "Cameron, are you alright?"

Cameron's eyes shot towards the window and widened. "Get down!"

Almost instantly after she said that, Alex and Tom were yanked under the table and a loud crash was heard. Alex could hear students screaming, and could see them running towards the doors. Shards of glass rained down and clattered against the floor and table.

Cameron got up to see the source of the explosion. The one called Austin stood on the other side of the hole in the wall holding a gun. Cameron got down and grabbed her backpack, pulling out a small rifle.

While she was on the floor, she saw that Tom had been knocked unconscious, and Alex was staring at her with wide brown eyes. "Get him out of here." Cameron said. "Now."

Alex grabbed onto Tom and began dragging him out from under the table.

"Austin" brought up his gun and aimed for Alex. But Cameron was faster. She whipped her leg up, knocking his gun from his hands, and shooting him with her own. The gun shot through his clothes and the cover that resembled human skin, revealing the metal skeleton.

She kicked him again; sending him to the ground, then ran to catch up with Alex. He was in the hall, running with Tom leaning on his shoulders.

When he saw Cameron, he slowed his pace. "What the hell just happened!" he shouted.

"I'll explain later." Cameron said. "For now, keep running, and don't look back.

Behind him, Alex could hear another shot fired. He saw Cameron spin around, and shoot back. Alex stopped a few feet away from her, and turned.

"Alex, go!" Cameron shouted. "I'll take care of this and meet up with you later. Get Tom out of here." She shot again, "Austin" getting closer.

Alex set Tom down and started running towards Austin.

"Alex no!" Cameron screamed, about ready to pull him away. But she saw him slide to the floor, and pull something out of him pocket. He slid past Austin, dodging a bullet as he did so, and stuck it to Austin's leg.

Cameron heard a fait beep, and the hallway soon lit up with fire. A small explosion had gone off, engulfing their enemy. Shards of metal flew through the air, slicing open Alex's cheek, and Cameron's uniform jacket.

The school sprinklers soon went off, along with the fire alarm.

Cameron brought down her gun, and yanked Alex up off the floor. "You could've gotten yourself killed!" She shouted. "You could've been killed, and I would have failed."

"Well, as you can see, I didn't get killed." Alex countered. "And what do you mean you would've failed?"

Cameron looked over at Tom, then back at him. "I have much to explain. But right now, we need to get your friend out of here. When we get somewhere safe and dry, I'll explain."

Alex was about to argue, but he saw no point in it. He helped Cameron pick up Tom and carried him outside. Students were lined up outside, and firefighters were trying to keep people calm. Cameron tucked her gun under her shirt, handed Tom off to one of the fire fighters, and started walking away with Alex.

"Will you tell me what the hell that was all about now?" Alex asked.

"Not yet." Cameron said. "And before I explain anything, you have some explaining of your own to do. I suggest we head somewhere we can talk in private."

"We can head back to my house." Alex said. He knew Jack wouldn't bother them.

Cameron nodded, and followed him. The whole time, she kept her eyes up, scanning for any potential enemies nearby. When they had reached Alex's home, she was pleased to find no one.

That gave her somewhat of a break.


End file.
